Aiden and the immortals
by aiden4595
Summary: The son of hades discovers the immortals plan to over throw the olymipans but how will he stop them? He has no help from camp half-blood no one around him he can trust. Some characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians will appear later on.


Hey all this is my first time writing a story like this that wasn't for some school project. I really enjoyed the Percy Jackson and _the Olympians series. If you like my story, please leave some positive reviews so I'll know to keep posting my story. _

_Disclaimer__: I do not own the Olympians series it all belongs to Rick Riordan _

Chapter 1 – Awakening

"Aiden, dude, what's the answer to number 11?" A familiar voice said, waking me up from my daydream. "What?" "What's the answer to number 11 on the worksheet she gave us?" Dylan asked. "Ms. Sanders gave us a worksheet?" I asked with a dumbstruck face. I looked down and sure enough there was a worksheet with about 50 questions. Sighing I picked up the worksheet and started to work on it.

Math had to be the easiest subject for me. Within 10 minutes I was already on problem 29. Dylan kept asking for answers, he always struggled with algebra but it came to me naturally. My mom always says because God gave me dyslexia that it was his way for balancing it out. Being a dyslectic kid was kind of cool because the teachers were always easy on me. But this year I had a freaking evil English teacher. She called on me in class all the time even though she knew about my dyslexia. All the students thinks she's a man because of the way she looks. She has a lot of muscle and I swear she has an adam's apple. Its just one of those things you have to see to believe it. After finishing the worksheet and turning it in I went back to my seat, and started to think about what happened last night.

My parents told me I was adopted on my thirteenth birthday. They gave me a necklace and a letter from my birth mother. It was an amazing necklace. It was made from a dark material carved into a circle. Inside the circle was loads of tiny iron strings making it look like a maze. In the center of it was a dark red blood ruby. The necklace seems to draw you into it. Even right now I was sitting there staring at it. "Dude, what is so amazing about that necklace? Heh? Did some hot chick get it for you for your birthday yesterday?" "No my mother gave this to me" I said while still staring at it like as if I was in a trance. "So the necklace isn't so great that you have to stare at it like that…it kinda gives me the creeps." Dylan busted out laughing but stopped immediately as the teacher gave him the if you do that again your in big trouble look.

"No it's from my real mom. My parents told me yesterday that I was adopted. My real mother left this for me." Dylan mouth flew open and pulled it back up then dropped it down again like he was trying to find something to say. "Dude, you all right? I can't believe they would tell you on your birthday. Must of put a damper on your mood." He said while laughing a little. I smiled. Dylan was a good friend trying to cheer me up. He was right though. Since yesterday I've been feeling depressed. "So are you going to try to find your real parents or something? Heh, maybe you can move out of this little hick town in the middle of no-where." "My mom's dead and my dad left before I was born. She wrote me the note while she was in the hospital. She's the one who told my parents to wait until I was thirteen…Do you think I can spend the night at your place? I really don't feel like going home today." I said.

" Sure". It looked like he was about to tell me something else but the bell rang and he smiled. "Aren't you lucky? You get to go to the transsexual English teacher's class next." I laughed and we both left the classroom.

It was about 5 minutes until Ms. Ethan's class was over with. I was holding onto my backpack ready to leave the class and school to head over to Dylan's house. "Aiden, please stay after class. I have something I need to discuss with you." All the students giggled. Darn. Of all days why did she have to pick today to annoy me and what did she want.

The bell rang and everyone walked out talking and screaming. I was alone with Ms. Ethan. Ms. Ethan walked over to the door and locked it. Why the heck did she just lock the door. "Its about time you awakened half-blood. I was about to leave and find me a new half-blood somewhere else but then you finally awakened. Half-bloods aren't any good to eat unless they are awakened." She, or whatever it was laughed. The sound terrified the crap out of me. Ms. Ethan started to change. Her eye turned into what looked like a wolf's eye. She grew fangs that looked like they could rip through anything. Where her skin was, hair started growing out in every spot. The nails turned razor sharp and were about two inches long.

She looked like some wearwolf from a movie, but trust me they look a lot scarier when one is walking towards you. Dagger like eye's staring at me. I fell out of my chair and started crawling back. She knocked aside the chairs and one hit a glass window so hard the window shattered. People in the hallway screamed. One of the teacher's banged on the door. "What's going on in there?" He shouted.

I was yelling at myself trying to do something, run, shout for help. But I was too frightened to do anything. She launched at me ready to rip at me with her fangs and claws. I put up my arms in defense eventhough I knew it wouldn't help. She was about an inch away from my face when a flame shot out from my palm. It hit her and sent her flying to the ground. The flames spread until it engulfed her entirely. Her shape turned back into the ugly Ms. Ethan. Still on fire screaming at the top of her lungs. The door burst open. One of the school police officers knocked it down.

It must of freaked him out. After all there was a person burning in front of him. He turned towards me and grabbed his gun from his holster. His hands were shaking like crazy – "F-Freeze. Put up your hands." He was so terrified. "It's not what it looks like…." "I said put your hands up!" Before I even realized it my body moved on its own accord. I ran and jumped out of the open window. Luckily for me I was on the first floor of the building. I ran as fast as I could to the woods across from the school.

The police officer chased me. Bullets flew by me. I thought I moved out of his view when I entered the forest, but I was wrong. One of his bullets caught me in my right shoulder. It felt like my shoulder was on fire. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground. The policeman was standing above me now. "You are under arrest for the murder of that teacher." He was reaching for his handcuffs. That's when my body started to move by itself again. I jumped up and caught the policeman off guard. He was about to point his gun back at me, but I knocked it out of his hand when I grabbed his wrist. My knee came up and nailed him in the elbow. I heard what sounded like a snap. The policeman howled in pain.

My leg jumped up and slammed his head into a tree trunk. His body fell lifelessly to the ground. "Oh crap…what did I just do? Is he dead?" The body was shaking. I reached down and touched the vein in his wrist. I felt it pulsing. I felt a tiny bit of relief but it disappeared soon after. I heard yelling in the distance and looked back at the schoolyard through the trees. More of the police officers were running here. Why is this all happening to me. I grabbed onto the bullet wound and gripped down on it to slow down the blood loss. I winced. The pain was unbelievable. Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran. I didn't care where. I just ran through the forest. I needed to get away from this place.

______________________________________________________________________________________

hoped you enjoyed my story please if you like it leave a review so ill know to keep posting it. I have the next lil chapter written but I don't feel like typing it(im a slow typer)it would just be a waist of time if no one really likes it.


End file.
